El interludio
by Tsuki girasol
Summary: [Tomoe & Mikage] [Yaoi] [Oneshot] En algún lugar de lo místico y la divinidad de Mikage, hay una eterna búsqueda de la verdad. Y el zorro era el único espectador.


_Espero que no me "quieran tirar piedras", al hace este escrito sobre Tomoe & Mikage. No tiene escenas para adultos (ni lemon ni lime), sino lo contrario. Quise poner a Mikage, con ese toque de sabiduría y magia que siempre lo rodea, y con Tomoe que lo ve a la distancia. Pueden decirme sí les llegó a gustar, que puedo mejorar o de todo, en un review xD._

* * *

Los ojos caoba de Mikage bajo el puente de sus gafas en medio de su rostro, rehuían lentamente de la luz tempranera que entraba con suavidad, a través de las amplias ventanas de su templo. El lugar sagrado, el cual era hogar de él, el zorro demoníaco Tomoe y los dos pequeños espíritus sirvientes que lo acompañaban. Aunque el inteligente joven, no quería ocultarse por siempre, en el gran cuarto donde siempre plasmaba sus oraciones hacia el gran sabio Buda.

La luminosidad matutina era algo que él ya había visto todas las mañanas, excepto cuando se enfermaba y no podía pararse de la cama por esos molestos resfriados de temporada, pero el inicio de un nuevo día siempre le gustaba contemplarlo a él, como si fuera un bosquejo de pintura que uno puede sentir a través de las mismos arranques del ciclo de la vida. Los colores cálidos de la amanecida se amplificaron en el horizonte, la tonalidad anaranjada y amarilla, a su paso con suma lentitud en lo más altísimo del cielo. La bóveda de la aurora se hallaba casi cubierta por el místico azul junto con las nubes. Era la hora en la que las personas y el resto de los seres vivos comenzaban a reanudar sus actividades.

Podría definirse que aquel día iba a ser tan esplendoroso, con los habituales tonos de la luz sumamente cálida. Las sombras infiltrándose a través de la única ventana y del filo de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Mikage, a la vez que estas se hallaban en un proceso de jugarretas, una contra otra, en movimientos tan delicados y ligeros, que terminaron por revelar, al mismo bosque que crecía muy cerca del humilde templo y al ocasional camino que llevaba rumbo a la ciudad más cercana, todo era tan profundo que rescindía por encerrar algunos latentes secretos, además de esas montañas de un exterior suave con el toque indiscutible.

El manto del silencio a la vez que las palabras recitadas como mantras, literalmente como rezos de parte del joven de esos cabellos rubios con una innegable coloración del trigo, que se lograban sentir en el ambiente como una labranza abierta a lo largo de los ríos, bosques y los poblados enteros, que se alborozaban con las palabras cándidas y sumisas de los mismísimos labios de Mikage. Con las palabras dichas que se desprendían de sus suaves labios varoniles, expandiéndose e incluso dejando que las mismas frases burbujearan en un sonido abstracto imperturbable. La mente del Dios de la tierra estaba en un estado de plenitud y neutralidad. Sin que él mismo no le diera demasiadas vueltas a los fugaces pensamientos, pero a veces, siempre se detenía a pensar una y otra vez, dándole vueltas, continuamente adquiriendo nuevos conocimientos, pero de vez en cuando había cosas que lo inquietaban de alguna manera.

O en esos momentos de paz en algunas noches atrás, hace aproximadamente unos 3 días, cuando el muchacho de peculiares gafas, se sentaba en el borde de la estructura de madera del recinto de su templo, mientras sostenía una taza de sake, mirando a la luna en compañía del zorro platinado, el cual era su rebelde familiar. Con la ligera brisa y el rocío fresco de la frondosidad de la noche tan clara, embargando a ambos seres, tan diferentes entre sí, uno que era un dios y el otro que era un demonio. Como las noches, con que las estrellas coloridas postradas en el cielo en que Mikage las observaba en plena prosperidad.

Y el Dios de la tierra encontró que, en los caminos de la convivencia diaria con criaturas de todo tipo, así mismo que los caminos fríos en ocasiones desaparecían bajo el subsuelo, que todos los seres vivos buscan algún tipo de felicidad, pero que una gran parte no logra encontrarla, porque las memorias de todos se agrupaban bajo las hipócritas apariencias, la soberbia y el egoísmo.

Mikage se atinaba a estar en ese momento, en el tal ahora, sumido en una pose de serenidad. Desplegando su delgado cuerpo encima del tapete mullido debajo de él en el piso. El color de las paredes del cuarto era enteramente muy cálido, para dar una mayor comodidad, en una pulcra decoración. Complementándose con las banderillas de incienso acomodadas en puntos estratégicos en el lugar.

El sensorial Dios de la tierra, observó con lentitud hacia el altar donde estaban cuatro estatuillas de Buda, para luego dar una ligera reverencia. Las figuras representaban una parte de la iluminación y la inspiración para el buen camino. El incienso relajante formaba impalpables figuras en el aire, para después estas tornarse en volteretas graciosas, por el poder mágico de Mikage. El humo recorrió todo el altar, rozando las estatuas metálicas e impregnándolas con un aroma a copal y sándalo. Los rostros de los budas mostraban una serenidad incomparable.

Un ligero sonido de talones a la distancia se percibió, que de hecho no era fuerte, sino como la pista de un sonido inofensivo. De entre la entrada, se deslumbro el rostro ladino de Tomoe, con un leve ensanchamiento en sus ojos violáceo. El zorro notó con disimulado interés en el ritual religioso ante sus ojos, a la vez que escrudiñaba la silueta tranquila del Dios de la tierra.

Tomoe observó al otro joven con algo de atención, al principio un poco sorprendido por la quietud de Mikage, aunque a estas alturas ya debería él estar acostumbrado a la esencia de sabiduría y misticismo del Dios de la tierra. Entonces, el perfil atrayente de Mikage hizo algún efecto en el demonio zorro. El mismo Tomoe contempló, la nariz respingada del otro joven rubio, los ojos caoba con aquel brillo esclarecedor, el surco del abanico de sus pestañas, la comisura de sus labios que pareciese que se asomaba un ligero fruncimiento para dar paso a una halagadora sonrisa. No era excelsamente hermoso el Dios de la tierra, pero tenía un encanto prodigioso cuando actuaba y más cuando hablaba. Y se le sumaba las miradas desafiantes que en ocasiones el mismo joven Dios, mostraba hacia sus aliados y a los demás, aquellos ojos marrones que eran prismáticos y atentos.

Los sentidos se irían de su alma para el demonio Tomoe, el mundo se evaporaría al observar de lejos a su joven amo, nada existiría salvo esa sensación afanosa proveniente de su inesperada atracción profana hacia Mikage, lo que le dolía meramente al zorro platinado al mismo tiempo que era placentero. Entre las cosas opuestas, como el deseo lujurioso y la obediencia por el equivalente contrato que hizo con el otro hombre celestial.

Ese día se encabezaba en una proximidad fugaz, que era algo estrepitoso, pero placentero, quizás hasta rayando en el inherente sadismo por los pensamientos impetuosos del zorro demoníaco. Un aquí y un allá, una habitación religiosa que invitaba a la re-flexibilidad de tener pensamientos estridentes casi psicóticos, donde no se sufría aparentemente, no se condenaba, no se juzgaba, nada dolería entre un dios y su sirviente.

¡Solemne!, ¡ódiame!, ¡tócame!, ambos hombres no dirían nada, ninguno hablaría de ciertos asuntos que no deben tocarse por la diaria convivencia, ninguno de los dos buscaría mirarse a la cara sin antes pensar cómo expresarse mutuamente de forma correcta, sin cambiar. Ambos tomarían el camino que les corresponde en su debido lugar, para cumplir los deberes. Aunque los dos no hayan siquiera consumado el acto sexual, nada de intimidad ni siquiera ningún beso, solo se miraban a lo lejos y se dedicaban versos en silencio, porque la divinidad de Mikage y la raza sobrenatural de Tomoe, no les permitía ambos forjar algo más que una cariñosa amistad.

Incluso ahora, el ambiente afuera del templo se coloreaba en tonalidades verdes y amarillas, con el rocío fresco en la frondosidad de la soslaya naturaleza. Un mar de piedras coloridas del camino trazado hacia la entrada del recinto sangrado, regaba el suelo con los botones de las flores en plena prosperidad, con las hojas onduladas de los árboles, los retazos de sonidos de los animales y de algunas personas que iban a dejar sus devociones en forma de oraciones para alguna petición propia, que igual todos los seres humanos esperaban que sus deseos pudieran cumplirse rápidamente.

Todo seguiría igual, los días sencillos y emotivos. Odiar y tener afecto, la cara de una misma moneda, en ambos el corazón les dolía, la mente les corroía, el alma se desaparece, incluso en los labios se sienten casi iguales al nulo rozamiento. ¿La razón todavía existe?.


End file.
